Towel Trouble
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Oneshot) When you pride yourself as the cleanest tribe, you gotta be prepared to get dirty to get what you need sometimes.


A BIG thanks to my buddy Dylan for helping me come up with this idea! Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network, but I own Puffly. Enjoy!

* * *

If you ever wonder why the water pressure in Mixel Land drops down here and there, look no further than the bath house of the Spongees. Even though their habitat is open to the public, their leader, Puffly, is still a bit more secluded when she needs to clean off…and needs to clean off she does.

A determined neat freak, she makes sure she takes tons of baths and showers every single day, even if the slightest fleck of dirt gets on her, it's straight to the showers. She's so devoted; she wears a towel, and only a towel, like a dress, just to be prepared. And, as soon as that one fleck appears, the towel goes down and the shower turns on. It's so much clockwork, that everyone expects this…and one Mixel wanted to have some fun with it.

* * *

Once again, the shower was going off. As steam billowed from the top of the curtain and the silhouette of Puffly was seen scrubbing herself down, the door of the Spongee leader's private bathroom slowly creaked open, as an unknown figure crept in, grabbing the pink towel that was neatly draped onto the side bar for soon use. As soon as the squeaking of the faucet was heard, the figure zoomed off, leaving scorch marks as he left.

Puffly's sopping wet arm reached out of the shower to grab for the towel…but to her shock…it was gone! In a panic, she leapt out of the tub and started to open up any drawer she could find, looking for ANY towel…but nothing. Suddenly, she noticed the scorch marks…

"Zorch…" She said in anger. HE was the one that had her towel. Most likely, he had gone back to the Magma Wastelands. But, she realized, she was sopping wet and had nothing to cover up with to get through the long journey there. She would have to improvise fast…

* * *

Now wearing toilet paper wrapped up like a bandage bikini, but still soaking wet, Puffly started to make her journey. She didn't even bother to put on any shoes, so her feet were starting to pick up dirty on the ground, the water turning it to mud fast. But she didn't care; she had a job to do. She was determined. She was able. She…totally missed the bigger mud puddle that was in her way.

The sudden change in texture caused her to slip and fall down on her back into the puddle. The already-thin toilet paper had broken off and dissolved with the final bit of moistness. Still more concerned over her indecency, Puffly was actually OBLIVIOUS to the fact that she was sitting in a mud puddle, an even coat surrounding her entire body. Still, she focused more on the fact that she was still indecent. Panicking fast, she grabbed at the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be a few fallen leaves. Using the mud to stick two up high and one down low gave her scarce, but at least doable protection. She then lifted herself out of the puddle and continued her trek, leaving squelchy footprints in her path.

The next leg of the journey took her into the Swamplands, a world of goo and grime. Normally, Puffly avoided this place like the plague, but the need to find her towel made her still desperate to get through.

* * *

Despite her protection, she still hid herself from the elements, using the snotty mangrove trees as checkpoints along the way. So far, everything was going good, despite the fact that large globs of goop dripped on top of her every so often. But, she continued towards the end of the lands. She was THIS close to making it…

…When a bicycle-riding Glorp Corpian drove past, skidding through a slime puddle of his own. The tidal wave of goo hit the poor Spongee, covering her in yet another layer of filth, along with knocking her leafy coverings off of her. In another panic, she quickly dove into the swamp to hide herself, still oblivious to what she was doing, as another grimy layer coated her.

As if luck would have it, a few pieces of garbage started to float upwards from the swamps from a badly backed up sewage pipe. One piece in particular was a large garbage bag filled with who-knows-what. Either way, it was festering and rotting something horrible…but it would make for a good cover-up.

Going against her better will once again, Puffly burst her head straight through the bottom of the bag, as gunk and grime from weeks and weeks ago coated her still, but she now wore the garbage bag like a dress. She could finally move onto the next area of the journey.

* * *

Her next leg of the journey brought Puffly to Muncholand. Thankfully for her, it was surprisingly empty for the day, which meant no Mixels to stare at her while she kept moving. Despite this, she continued to keep hiding behind various giant foods, many smearing on her skin in various places. Still, so far, she did good…save for the fact that she missed the candy cane branch.

The hooked end snagged at the plastic bag and held fast, while Puffly continued to keep walking. Soon, after enough stretching, the ripping was felt as the "dress" pulled in two. Once again, she scrambled for something to protect her decency…and she found…a field of Mixmallows? They were small enough to work…

So, following what she did with the leaves, she stuck three Mixmallows onto her body to protect her shame, and continued walking. This was it…she could feel it…

* * *

And feel it she could. The Magma Wastelands. She had finally made it! By now, the heat from the land had melted the marshmallows into sticky goop all over her body. And, as luck would have it, there was Zorch, still holding her towel! Ever so carefully, she snuck up on Zorch…and POUNCED RIGHT ONTO HIM!

"Yes!" Puffly happily yelled, holding up her towel in victory. She was now also coated with ashes from the burning of the wastelands. "Score one for me!"

"Dude, what is WITH YOU?!"

Suddenly, Puffly heard Flain's voice coming from behind, as he was looking green in the gills and tried to avert his gaze from the Spongee. In confusion, Puffly looked where Flain originally was looking…and boy, what a sight.

It was her skin. Or, rather everything BUT her skin. A single fleck of orange couldn't be seen on her body, and her twin puff flowers were practically wilted. It started small, but then it reared its ugly head…

…The loudest scream possible, as Puffly RAN through the tribe lands back to her habitat. She didn't care how many stares she got from the other Mixels watching her. She just bolted as fast as she could, shoving anything out of her way, until she made it home.

With a loud slam and a harsh yank, she cranked the shower on full blast, as she practically used an entire bottle of shampoo, three bars of soap, ran down a new scrub brush to a stub, shredded two wash cloths from scrubbing, and stripped the entirety of Mixel Land from its hot water supply for a week.

But she got her towel back, so that's a victory…right?

THE END


End file.
